


Costume Kink

by SParkie96



Series: Leon/Dick One-Shots [1]
Category: Batman - All Media Types, Biohazard | Resident Evil (Gameverse), Nightwing (Comics)
Genre: Costume Kink, Dick Grayson is Nightwing, Established Relationship, M/M, Officer Kennedy, Police Officer Dick Grayson
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-08-03
Updated: 2018-08-03
Packaged: 2019-06-20 23:21:13
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,043
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15544443
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/SParkie96/pseuds/SParkie96
Summary: A small random AU/crossover. Leon and Dick have been working together and dating for a while. So long in fact that Leon found out about Dick's...other life. So, he gets curious and puts on the suit. Just for fun.





	Costume Kink

Leon held the ridiculous costume in his hands, inspecting the spandex and designs. He had been a Gotham Police Officer for a couple years, and had always seen Dick and the "Batfamily" around Gotham a couple of times. He had seen Dick's costume from a distance, and that one time he had caught Dick in it when the vigilante stumbled in a broken and bloody mess. Nowadays, the acrobat always beat him home, and thus the suit was away by the time Leon had gotten home after a really late shift. So, this was the first time he really got a chance to look at the costume up close and personal. 

It was...interesting to say the least. Impractical and didn't look like it was meant to take as much damage as Dick took on a daily basis. There was armor and padding built into it, especially around the chest underneath the...bird? Eagle? A v? Leon raised a brow at the blue symbol. It must have been a bird if Dick called himself Nightwing. 

The cop looked back at the bathroom door, listening at the sound of the shower running, Dick inside listening to the songs on his phone via the waterproof blue tooth speaker. They were supposed to be enjoying a night in on their day off.

The blonde looked at the suit. Curiosity got the better of Leon, stripping out of his sweatpants and v-neck. He slipped into the costume, surprised at how fitted it felt. It was like a second skin. Leon picked at the wedgie he got, the spandex riding up his ass. It was form fitting, feeling a bit loose around some parts. Dick was a bit more muscular than himself. Leon looked at himself in the full length mirror. He zipped it up the front, hands slipping into the gloves, but leaving off the belt, which would have shocked the hell out of him, and the boots. He was playfully posing in front of the mirror. 

Dick turned the water off, the music still on full blast as he stepped out of the shower and dried himself off. After dressing into a black t-shirt and sweatpants, he went over to the sink and brushed his teeth. He couldn't wait to settle in for the night with Leon. It had been a while since they had a proper night in together. 

Opening the bathroom door, he nearly hit Leon with it, drawing a startled yelp from the officer. Curious blue eyes looked to the blonde, Dick's eyes widening at the sight before him. Leon was wearing his suit. His Nightwing costume, to be more precise. 

"Shit, sorry Dick. I saw this thing and I was curious..." Leon apologized, an embarrassed blush on his face. He had been caught red-handed. 

The raven-haired male said nothing, instead looking over his boyfriend in the tight spandex. He moved and sat on the end of the bed, admiring every curve of Leon's lithe form in the black, blue, and gray spandex. He had to admit, the blonde looked sexy in his uniform. Though his silence meant he was admiring his lover in the costume, Leon mistook it for disappointment and anger. 

Dick bites his lip and hums, "Hm, Leon, you look fucking fantastic in that. Let me see it up close." He says suggestively, leaning back on the bed on his elbows.

The blonde blushed, a sigh of relief leaving him. Dick wasn't mad at him. 

"Yeah? You want to see it up close?" Leon smiled deviously as he sauntered to his boyfriend. He slowly straddled the man's hips, seductively posing as he pushed his hair out of his face.

Dick groans, "Yes. Baby, this looks great on you, but I seriously think you should let me get a suit made for you." He says, unzipping the neck of the suit with his teeth, hands running down the back of it before cupping Leon's ass.

Leon moaned as he felt Dick's hands on his firm ass. "I wouldn't want to steal your thunder." He purred as he slid his arms from the sleeves. "Besides, what would I do with it?"

Dick's lips moved back up to the blonde's throat, nipping, kissing, and sucking the flawless porcelain skin there, "Extra layers at work? Protection when you go out at night? Maybe just for here?" He says, massaging and squeezing Leon's ass, hips grinding against the blonde's. He sucked a hickey into Leon's collarbone.

The blonde moaned, fingers threaded through raven locks, eyes catching the blue finger stripes of the gloves, "Still don't get these." Leon moaned, as Dick moved to suck and tease at the cop's nipples. His hands pushed the suit down even further.

Dick pulled away for a moment, hair a mess and with dazed eyes, to look at the finger stripes, "Just a part of the design." He mumbled, going back to teasing the other.

Dick flips them over so that Leon is the one on the bed, pulling the suit down further, trailing the kisses downward as he removed it. He sucked as the other's hip, fingers sliding in and underneath of the costume, squeezing Leon's bare ass.

"M-maybe I could get one? I'm liking the idea of having it for here. Maybe I could be your archenemy?" Leon suggested teasingly, in between moans. The blonde whimpered desperately, biting his lip when Dick pulled away.

"I need you..." He whined.

Leon could only whine as his boyfriend teased him. "Please..." He begged as he arched his back off of the bed.

Dick pushed the costume off of the other, moving Leon's legs and settled between them, kissing the head of the blonde's cock. Dick licked at it, purposely teasing the other as he dipped his tongue into the slit.

Leon holds on to the raven-haired male's thick hair, legs wrapping around his lover's neck. A whine leaves his throat as Dick licks along the length before stopping to suck at one of Leon's balls. 

"Dick..." Leon gasps, "Ah...baby, stop teasing..." 

The acrobat chuckles, moving his mouth to Leon's hole, slowly licking his way inside, earning a loud moan from the blonde.

The loud gasp escaped from Leon as his fingers ran through Dick's thick black hair. "Why are you teasing me?" He whined as his hips started to buck.

"Cause I love all the beautiful faces and noises you make." Dick purred, slowly slipping a finger into Leon's entrance.

Leon arched off of the bed, hips rocking against Dick's face and fingers as the vigilante ate his hole. Blue eyes clenched shut, moaning the other's name.

"Dickie, please..." Leon whimpered.

Dick pulled away, leaning over the other and getting the condoms and lube out of the bedside table. Pulling the wrapper open with his teeth, Dick pulled the condom out and rolled it over his own length. He squirted and rubbed some lube on to hinself before slowly pushing inside of Leon.

"Y-Yes! Finally...!" Leon gasped.

Leon held on to the raven-haired male as he carefully slid into the cop's tight hole. Blue eyes looked into another pair of blue eyes, Dick looking down at the blonde lovingly, pushing long bangs out of his face, "You're so beautiful." He whispered, leaning down to kiss Leon.

The vigilante slid into the hilt, waiting for Leon to adjust. Once he had the okay, Dick began to move in and out of the petite blonde.

Leon gasps and cries out as Dick's thrusts find his sweet spot. The acrobat kisses and sucks at Leon's neck as he hits that spot over and over again, drawing more delicious sounds from the writhing blonde underneath of him. Dick's hand finds his boyfriend's cock, stroking him in time with his thrusts.

"Yes! Dick! Right there! Ah...!" Leon moans.

The raven-haired male pants, continuing his tempo while speeding up or slowing down to keep it interesting. Shit, he's so close already. No doubt his little Lion is too, judging by how desperately Leon's hips move to meet his every thrust.

Just as he feels his and Leon's orgasms approaching, his fucking comm goes off. The acrobat groans in frustration, Leon whining in disappointment at the sound.

"Grayson! Father requests your help on an assignment. I hope you're not in the middle of something too distracting." Damian's voice calls from the comm.

Dick growls, "Kind of..." he said, Leon covering his own mouth to suppress any type of noises from flowing from his mouth.

"Are you in the middle of giving Lele the Grayson Dick?" Jason's voice asked in the background. Dick can hear Barbara smacking him and scolding him for being a pig.

Dick tells them to hold off a half an hour before throwing the comm from his ear. He looked down at Leon's lustful blue eyes, "Now? Where were we?" He asked, kissing the blonde deeply as he continued to fuck him into the mattress.

Leon gets back into motion, crying out Dick's name in between kissing, mewling like a kitten as Dick hits his prostate. It isn't long until the raven-haired male brings him off, the blonde spilling into his hand and clenching around the acrobat's length.

Dick pants, "Jesus Christ, Leon...Baby, I'm...!" He moans, coming into the condom. He thrusts in and out of Leon's tight heat as it clenches around him, milking his orgasm before collapsing, being careful not to accidentally crush Leon.

They laid there in a sweaty mess, panting and trying to catch their breaths. Leon holding on to Dick, not wanting him to leave. Every time he did, Leon was always afraid it would be the last time he would see him. Dick said if something bad ever happened, Leon was to move on and get out of Gotham, for his own sake. He didn't want the blonde to get hurt or worse...

"I guess you'll be needing this back," Leon said, showing Dick the gloves, his left leg still trapped in the tight spandex costume.

Dick chuckled, laying his forehead against the blonde's, "Yeah, sadly." He said, gently pulling the gloves off of the other with his teeth.

Leon watched as Dick pulled out of him and took the condom off, tying it off before throwing it away. The raven-haired male slowly and teasingly took the costume off of Leon's leg, kissing his way down the pale thigh, knee, and so on as he did so, eliciting a moan from the blonde. Dick quickly pulled a jockstrap from one of the drawers and then got dressed into the suit, his boyfriend moaning in appreciation as the costume hugged Dick's every curve. His ass looking especially beautiful in the black fitted costume. 

"You don't wear any underwear under there?" Leon asked curiously. 

Dick chuckled, shaking his head as he fastened the utility belt around his hips, "Won't fit. I'll get a hell of a wedgie if I do." He explained.

He moved to the closet, kicking open the closet door and pulling his boots out of there. His mask was in a sealed case on the top shelf. He used to keep his costume in a secret case in the back of the closet, but there really wasn't a point in hiding it anymore now that Leon knew. Though, he really should hide it again, in case someone broke in. Securing the mask to his face and slipping on his gloves, Dick went to the end of the bed, leaning over the blonde.

"Can I get a kiss for good luck?" Dick asked.

Leon chuckled and met him halfway, kissing him softly. They pulled back, Dick smiling before kissing the other on the forehead. He went over to the window, asking Leon to not wait up for him. The officer told him to be safe. Dick flashed a cocky smile before jumping out of the window, grappling towards the location he was needed.

The blonde watched his boyfriend leave, heading to take a shower. Even though the acrobat had asked him not to, Leon would wait up for him anyway. Dick's double life always made him worry, but he knew the other man would make it back. He always did. And Leon would be awake to tend the other's wound if he needed him to. 


End file.
